cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystique
Raven Darkholme (Date of birth unknown) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by her mutant name, Mystique. She is a well known MARVEL villainess who has encountered the X-Men many times and has led the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants against the super hero team. During her HWE career, she worked primarily under M until she defected to side with TMO. Before HWE Mystique was an established mutant terrorist and enemy of the mutant super hero team the X-Men. It is unknown how she came into contact with M and why she decided to become his second-in-command. HWE 2008 Season During the 2008 season, Mystique used her mutant ability to shapeshift in order to take the form of Melina. Here, she worked with the JokerandFlash Gordon to cause enough chaos in HWE for M to make his debut. 2009 Season Mystique continued to use her mutant abilities in the 2009 season, undoubtedly under M's orders. She appeared as Cedric's girlfriend in order to cost Vegas his HWE championship against Cedric the Dealer. She would be in Cedric's corner for the next few months until she and Vegas joined the mile high club on the way to Tribute to the Troops and she betrayed Cedric at the PPV. Then, she aided Vegas in the next few months, while starting a feud with Harley Quinn over the Women's Championship. Mystique tried taking the Women's Title from the champ at that year's Homiemania but failed. Mystique made her first appearance in the league as her true self when she appeared with M to retrieve the first Red Skull's (who later becomes Dead Skull) body after Keene had murdered him. Mystique also interfered in the Title for Title match between Vegas and Dani 2 Dope. She shapsifted into Dani to cause confusion and interfered in the match as per M's orders. Dani ended up pinning Vegas, who was actually Mystique in disguise. 2010 Season Mystique's involvement at Homiemania '09 was the topic of discussion on the first raw of the new season. On Smackdown, Mystique fought TNT's manager Natasha in a singles match. The following week, Mystique teamed with The Red Skull in a match against TMOandNatasha and won. At Homielash, Mystique had a match with Sharky, who had been a pain in M's side ever since his brother Snooky's death. Mystique then played mindgames with Sharky by turning into Snooky, which proved to be successful as the mutant won the match. On the following Smackdown, it was revealed that Natasha was in fact Mystique and that the TNT manager was kidnapped after Homielash while Mystique had posed as Natasha for the next few months, accompanying TNT at ringside. At the Homies Draft, Mystique used her shapeshifting to get with Junior as Natasha, causing bad blood between 30/30-150 and TNT. Everything was going accordingly to M's plan as the two teams tore each other apart at M's Unforgiven well Mystique looked on. After Big T and TMO retained their tag titles, Mystique informed them they had another match, much to the team's displeasure. During the second tag match, Mystique finally revealed herself as Natasha and kissed TMO goodbye before kicking him and setting him up to loss. In the back, Mystique was tasked with keeping the real Natasha captive until TMO and Keene rescued her. Following this, M made Mystique take the form of Ms. Vegas and she once again tagged with Vegas against J and Melly Mel at Homies Armaggeddon. She switched to tagging with J at Homies Way Out, but the match ended just as it did at Armaggeddon, with a DQ. Mystique then set her sights on the Women's title once again. She captured the title at Homiemania from Harley Quinn in a triple threat TLC match that also featured Natasha. 2011 Season Mystique began this year as Women's champion in HWE. She first appeared and intrefered in Vegas' world title match with MK, costing MK the chance at the belt. On Smackdown, Mystique fought the debuting J's bimbo, winning the match. At Homies Ragging Rights, Mystique presented Vegas with his new performance enhancing armor M had Kroenen had created, but not without warning him of some of the side effects of wearing it. Mystique then went on to successfully defend her title against a vengeful Harley Quinn. She would later lose her belt to Harley at WCW Nitro. In a stunning turn of events, Mystique became a major factor in the fall of the Black Sun Empire. She was revealed to be working with Flash Gordon to end M's regime and was the one to inform The Red Skull about how the Dead Skull killed him. At Homiemania 2011, Mystique interfered in the Hell in a Cell match and helped Big T by hitting Vegas with a chair, setting him up for the pin. Immediately after knocking out Vegas, Mystique knocked out Big T, thereby helping TMO win the championship. Mystique then took on the form of Natasha and she and TMO celebrated with a kiss. Their celebration was cut short however, as M, who was still in his God form, came to the ring to take out his personal vendetta on Mystique for her betrayal and on the man she betrayed the Satan of HWE for, TMO. Almost succeeding, Mystique and TMO were saved only when Stephanie McMahon issued a winner-take-all match between M and his now former servant, Vegas. She watched on as Vegas defeated M, driving the stake to the heart of the Black Sun Empire, killing it completely. Homiemania Revenge Tour Mystique stayed undercover as she made her way to Liberty City. Her first big move was helping her boyfriend TMO retain his WH title agianst the former champion Juggalo Joe by shapeshifting and letting TMO pin her. 2013 Season Mystique was ringside for TMO's first title defenese of the new year. She was insuring he won again until she noticed Juggalo Joe at ringside and decided to threatn him. This led to him punching her in the face and the McMahon's removing her from ringside, leading to TMO's defeat. UFW Mystique made her official day-view on the Episode 9 (ECWO's episode), in a match against Hatsune Miku, which won thanks to the help from Dr. Doom (who managed her during that match). From that day, the presence of Dr. Doom as her manager was constant on every matches,and helped her winning every match (cheating), until the day Dr. Doom reunited M. Bison, The Joker & Magneto from SCAW, and helped 89thedarkknight on his feud against General Dingos. Since when UFW came back to Smackdown! vs. Raw 2006, Mystique had an impressive winning streak; only two defeats against Haruhi Suzumiya & Mileena. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Women's Champion (1 time) *M's second-in-command until her betrayal Category:HWE Category:CAW Category:Diva Category:Non-Original